Pokemon: Adventures in Centrum
by Follic
Summary: This spin-off of the Pokemon series follows Ash Ketchum's son, Ashston "Koda" Ketchum through his journey as a Pokemon trainer in the Centrum Region. Koda will do his best to surpass his father and become one of the best Pokemon trainers who ever lived.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Pokemon: Adventures in Centrum – Part one: Anxiety

It is currently the night before my tenth birthday. With tensions high I gazed out my window, wondering what tomorrow would be like. My name is Ashton Koda Ketchum, everyone calls me Koda. And I am the son of the ever famous Ash and Misty Ketchum. I live in the Centrum region which is about 50km below the Sinjoh Ruins. It is dubbed Centrum due to the fact that all kinds of Pokemon from different regions live here, almost like they seem to mirage in the center. However, there are limited quantity of the Pokemon who live here so tomorrow when I get to choose my first Pokemon it will have to be between Kanto and Johto starters which consist of: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. My mother told me before she left to Cerulean City to continue her gym leadership that I should choose a water type Pokemon, she thinks that they are one of the best types of Pokemon. My father said that he likes all kinds of Pokemon, leaving me in a tough situation.

As I continued to gaze out the window, a familiar feeling touched my shoulder. I looked over my right shoulder and saw Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, what's up?" I said.

"Pika pi?" he replied back. I have a special gift that allows me to understand what Pokemon are saying. I always wondered how I got it. My Dad said it was because I was destined to be with Pokemon.

"Yeah Pikachu, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous about tomorrow is all."

"Oh really?" said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw my father.

"Oh, hey Dad." I murmured.

"What's up champ?" My Dad said as he sat down on my bed. I walked towards him and sat by him. I then looked at my Dads eyes. Boy were they intimidating, which made me quickly retreat from direct eye contact.

"Nothing Dad" I replied. Pikachu then hopped on my Dads shoulder and it felt like I was about to get a long lecture.

"I know you're nervous about tomorrow Koda, but it won't be so bad. When I was a kid, I was late to get my first Pokemon and look who I have here."

"Pikachu!" Added Pikachu swiftly.

"Yeah I understand that Dad. But what if I can't-" I paused. I was scared of what he would say.

"What if you can't what?"

"Be like you" I said. I really looked up to my father. He always showed me all the badges and rewards he received as a developing Pokemon trainer. And to tell you the truth, I was pretty jealous.

"Listen Koda, you're not me, and you'll never be," When my Dad said this my throat started to hurt.

"But you are Ashton Koda Ketchum, and you will forever be. Start a name for yourself, don't continue one for me. Okay Champ?" I regained eye contact with my father and then smiled.

"Okay Dad"

I then climbed into bed and my Dad stood up and said:

"Go to bed and don't wait on tomorrow because tomorrow is waiting on you"

The light in my room was then shut off, all was quite except the voices of wonder and excitement in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Pokemon: Adventures in Centrum – Struggle 1

It was 8:30am when I woke up. I looked around to see the room that I would be leaving. But boy was I excited to finally be able to receive my first Pokemon. Yet I still had no idea which one I would choose. I favored Squirtle but I also liked Cyndaquil. I decided to think about it for awhile. If I was up against a grass type Pokemon I would prefer a fire type, which happens to be Cyndaquil. But What if a water type comes along? Cyndaquil would be a type disadvantage.

I was confused, even though my Pokemon teacher, Ms. Reed, told us that you shouldn't choose a Pokemon based on type. I still wanted the best advantage at becoming a great Pokemon trainer. As I continued to ponder, my dad called me from downstairs. So I quickly got dressed and headed to the breakfast table.

"Hey Dad!" I said with great excitement.

"You seem ecstatic" replied Dad.

"Of course I am!" I said as I grabbed a piece of toast and put my backpack on.

"Going already?"

"Yeah, See ya later Feraligatr!"

"In awhile Tododile!" Shouted my father.

"Okay!" I replied as I headed for Professor Oak's lab.

My Dad was pretty happy when he heard that his old friend Gary was replacing his grandfather as professor. I've met Gary once but this time it would be a professional meeting.

As I ran I remember where I was. I was passing by Mark Wenston's house. He was a big bully at my Pokemon school. When we were doing practice Pokemon battles, he would always win, then he would go to overkill mode. Which simply meant he would continue to attack the already fainted Pokemon. But he never got suspended due to the fact that his father was the principle of the school.

However I wasn't really scared passing by his house because his birthday was last week and he should have already went on his journey. Yet as I was passing his house...

"Arh!" pleaded some type of Pokemon.

I followed the noise and saw Mark Wenston. He was commanding a Charmander to attack something that I couldn't quite see.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I screamed. Mark then turned around.

"Look who's here Charmander, it's little baby Koda" He said as he began to smile.

"I said what are you doing!?"

"I am training my Charmander" responded Mark. I then looked over his shoulder and saw a hurt Growlithe.

"That Pokemon...it's hurt" I murmured.

"Well I'm busy, so beat it!" Mark commanded. I then looked into the little Growlithe's eyes and I saw his pain. I wanted to help, but what could I do? I couldn't leave him, yet I couldn't save him. Mark would probably beat me up too. But something about that Pokemon made me say:

"LEAVE THAT POKEMON ALONE YOU IDIOT!"

"What did you just call me?" Mark said as he approached me.

"Uh, um.." I replied as I tried to keep my distance.

"Not gunna answer eh? Well I guess I'll make you! Charmander use ember!" He shouted.

Charmander then took a deep breath and shot out multiple fire embers. I then jumped to the side to avoid them.

"Keep it coming Charmander!" Mark insisted.

I kept trying to dodge but it didn't work very much. I found myself getting burned multiple times. I had to think of a new plan. I looked back at the Growlithe and I knew I had to help him.

"Stop running little Koda" Taunted Mark.

I then switched direction and ran passed Mark, which made me vulnerable to even more burns from Charmander. I then grabbed Growlithe and started to run away.

"Charmander stop them with scratch!" Mark yelled as Charmander quickly approached us. He then scratched me on the leg and I tripped and fell, still clutching Growlithe in my arms. All I could remember after that was Mark, who continued to shout multiple commands for Charmander to follow. I felt burns and scratches, and it seemed like forever before I heard a faint voice saying:

"Umbreon use shadow ball!"

And everything was dark.


End file.
